


Stay With Me

by ZoeyRowan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyRowan/pseuds/ZoeyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wants is for her to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, Darcy Lewis, the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. Or anything owned by Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, or anything else that might be out there.
> 
> POST THOR: TDW and CAP: TWS
> 
> Pairing: Captain America/Steve Rogers + Darcy Lewis
> 
> This story came to me at 3 am while listening to Sam Smith's song Stay With Me. I know it doesn't really match the point of the song, but the tune gave me the idea more than the words. This is my first attempt at a marvel story, and I'm so in love with this pairing...but its been a hard day, so what I wanted to be cute and fluffy kind of turned into angst. Oops.

She never stayed after they made love.

Steve wasn't sure what drove her to jump out of bed after they were done, instead of staying and sleeping with him. It wasn't like there wasn't room, Stark had kitted out his rooms in the tower very generously. It was way too much room for one person, as he had told Stark when the man showed him the room. He had casually mentioned it once as she was gathering her clothes, pointing out it was late, why didn't she just spend the night? After all, she would just be back in the tower in a few hours for work, why not cut down on the commute. She had flashed him that smile that always got him, kissed his cheek, and walked out the door. So he had never asked again, too stung by her silent refusal to try again.

But as much as it had hurt, he couldn't stop himself from taking what she offered, couldn't stop the desire that ran through him when she showed up at his door at 2am, wearing nothing but the Captain America underwear he claimed to dislike but secretly found arousing against her skin. And so he found himself caught in her web, a spell as potent as any of Loki's, and willingly let himself be used, because she had drawn the boundaries in this relationship and he was too entranced by her to stop.

Even if she never stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. That's it. Let me know if you like it. I know it seems kind of rough and raw, but I thought it worked that way because of the subject.


End file.
